A rack-mounted storage system may utilize a number of digital data storage devices (e.g., hard disk drives) in an array for a large data storage capacity. While sizeable data storage capacities have been realized for rack-mounted storage systems, such rack-mounted storage systems fail to achieve arrays of digital data storage devices that are both cost-effective and easily serviced. Difficulties in servicing digital data storage devices in rack-mounted storage systems may cause excessive downtime during service, such as when one or more digital data storage devices of an array fail and need replacement. The excessive downtime may degrade the usefulness of the rack-mounted storage system to the operator and may cause an inconvenience to the operator and/or end users who desire access to digital data stored on the rack-mounted storage system.